Assault on the Fire Nation
by Jett Greves
Summary: Everyone sails for the final stretch. Feelings are confessed, and friendships and lives hang in the balance.


_DISCLAIMER: No tienes Avatar... tienes helado (yum)_

_Jett Note:_

_Yeah...so please don't kill me because I haven't finished my other story. _

_Yeah...so this story just kinda popped into my head and I just couldn't leave it cooped up. And if my other fic still hasn't been updated yet DON'T WORRY. It will come soon. I'm gonna be switchin off: one chapter of one fic and then one chapter of another. And I know that they are supposed to invade the Fire Nation on the eclipse but lets just pretend they couldn't because Sokka was having a love affair with his meat . So without further ado...here's my version of the beginning of the end! (With a little Kataang and maybe other pairings...maybe)_

_One final note: The finale of season II was awesome...no if's, and's, or but's. But HOW COULD ZUKO BETRAY UNCLE??? He's now kinda like Darth Vader being led around by his stupid sister. Okay...now that that's off my chest, on with the show._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so quiet."Aang said to himself as he leaned on the balcony of his palace room that overlooked the ocean.

It had been a whole year since he had awoke in Katara's arms from his hundred -year slumber. He was now thirteen: the age when airbenders were looked upon as men. The young airbender thought back over the many adventures and hardships they had faced and how their grand adventure was about to come to a close.

"It is always the most quiet before the storm." quoted an old firebender from behind Aang.

"Master Iroh!" Aang said as he turned to face his firebending mentor. The former Dragon of the West and the humbled Prince Zuko had joined Aang and his friends nigh on two months ago. It was thanks to General Iroh that Aang was able to complete what Jeong-Jeong had started.

"Forgive me for leaving the festivities."continued Aang with a bow. Aang tried to forget that this was the last night before the final gambit on the Fire Nation. A massive strike force of Water Tribe warriors, Earth Kingdom soldiers, and even Fire Nation rebels had converged on the port city of Khani-Ra to sail to the shores of the Fire Nation and end the hundred year conflict.

The old man chuckled. "To you my boy, it's just 'Iroh'. But everyone is worried about you; thousands of able-bodied benders have gathered to celebrate your completion of mastering the four bending principles, and then you just disappear!"

"Psh! You even missed Sokka's performance." came a familiar feminine voice from Aang's doorway.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Oh great Toph. What embarrassing thing did Sokka do this time? I thought you said you'd make sure Sokka didn't overdo it on the drinks!"

As he eyed Toph suspiciously, Aang noticed that she had changed since she left the ring as the "Blind Bandit". She was taller now with a bit more feminine charm; and she wasn't exactly bad on the eyes either. She actually reminded Aang somewhat of Katara. But he knew that Toph could never compete with Katara.

"Psh!" Toph sounded as she took an apple out of her tunic.

_Yep..._Aang thought to himself_. Toph may have changed on the outside; but on the inside she's still hard as a rock ._

"All Sokka did was stand on the grand table and proclaim himself 'Sokka: Lord of all that is Meat'".Toph said cooly as she took a bite of her apple and leaned against the doorframe.

"Is that all?" Aang said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh. There was something about stealing an old woman's roast beast and getting the crap beat out of him." Toph said taking another bite of her apple. "But it's okay; Suki and a few other Kyoshi warriors put him to bed about an hour ago."

Aang sighed. "Sokka could never hold his drinks..."

Iroh chuckled again and Aang smiled slightly.

"I'll tell everyone that you are indisposed for the night." Iroh said to Aang with a cheery tone.

"What!? You're not coming back to the party Twinkle Toes?" questioned Toph as she left her position on the door and finished off her apple.

"Tomorrow's the beginning of the end Toph..." Aang said looking out at the tall warships in the harbor silhouetted against the moonlight. "I just...I need this time to think."

"Suit yourself." Toph shrugged and tossed her apple off the balcony. "I suppose the esteemed General and I shall have one final dance and see you early in the morning then?" she added pompously with a small curtsy to Iroh.

The former general smiled and took Toph by the hand. "I will see you at daybreak when we sail for battle." called the old man over his shoulder.

Aang nodded sullenly and turned back to gaze at the ocean.

"Oh yeah!" Toph called back to Aang. "Katara was looking for you!"

Aang brightened instantly. "Katara? Where is she?" But he found that Toph and Iroh had already gone back downstairs.

Aang hadn't seen her in three days. Ever since Bato and a few other waterbenders from the South Pole arrived, Katara had spent her time at Bato's camp listening to everyone's stories and waiting for her father to arrive.

Aang fumbled with something in his pocket and gulped. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go check to see how she's doing." he reassured himself with a smirk as he quietly leapt off the balcony and airbent himself safely on the ground below.

He was careful not to be seen by any wayward guests who strayed too far from the ballroom. Aang crept past a few benders out for a stroll and tiptoed down a flight of stone steps until he came to the garden that overlooked Bato's encampment.

"Great." Aang said with a frown. "All the lights are out."

Aang fumbled with the thing in his pocket again. _All I wanted to do was see her one last time before the end._ Aang thought to himself. _I just wish..._

"It's beautiful isn't it?" came a soothing voice that made his heart skip a beat.

Aang quickly turned to see a pair of crystal blue eyes watching him intently. He started to smile his lopsided smile as Katara came to stand beside him to look at the view.

"Yeah...it is..." came Aang's distant reply, his eyes not leaving Katara. She had changed a lot since he first met her. For one, she was now shorter than Aang thanks to his growth spurt (which Aang thanked the Spirits for every day). She even changed her hair style; it was now loosely hung in the back while the two braids still held their places on either side of her face. To Aang, the epitome of beauty was Katara.

"Why aren't you asleep at Bato's camp?" said Aang as he snapped out of his fantasy world.

"I couldn't sleep." replied Katara with a sly smirk. "Besides, what better way to pass sleepless time than with a good friend."

Aang smirked and offered Katara his arm. "Miss Katara, I would be honored if you would join me for a midnight stroll."

"A **stroll** you say?"Katara giggled as she took his arm. "Let's"

The two talked about all that had happened in the past three days as they walked through garden after garden. Pausing for a few moments to look at rare flowers and radiant statues of past Earth Kings.

"Bato says my dad will be here just before sunrise tomorrow." Katara said happily. She paused suddenly and stopped walking. Aang looked and saw tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. She saw the concerned look on her best friend's face and quickly shut her eyes, holding back her tears, but not her pain.

"I-I only wish...my mom could be here too... t-to see the end of all of this." Katara sobbed, tears now streaming out of her closed eyes.

Aang stopped and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "She would be so proud of who you are..." he paused and caressed her cheek. "and how beautiful you have become."

Katara bit her lip to hold back her sobs; but she couldn't coop up the sorrow she harbored in her heart any longer. So she took refuge in the arms of the one she cared for the most and buried her head in his chest, taking in his warmth and letting out her pain.

_I guess growth spurts have advantages after all..._ Aang thought to himself as he looked down at the brokenhearted girl he held in his arms.

The two stayed that way for some time until Katara's uncontrollable sobs had turned to silent whimpers, and finally occasional sniffs.

"Come on". Aang whispered softly in her ear. "I want to show you something."

And with that, he gently picked Katara up and lept onto the balcony that connected to his room.

Aang led her in and began rummaging through his dresser while Katara waited patiently, seated on his bed.

"Here it is!" said Aang lifting something big out of his drawer. "When I ran away from home, I took this with me."

He sat next to Katara and presented her with a large piece of tree bark.

"Er...what is it?" Katara asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's something airbenders did to celebrate how important it is to have good friends." answered Aang. "Everytime you made friends with an airbender, they would sign your bark with a special stone." Aang pointed out the hundreds of names on the bark.

"Why is each pair of names circled?" Katara pointed out.

Aang was pleased to answer. "Well, when an airbender finds that his or her best friend has already signed the bark, then the airbender would sign under their best friend's name and circle the two names. It celebrates the unity between best friends."

Katara looked over the bark and found that one name wasn't paired and circled like the rest.

"This is your name Aang..." said Katara shockingly. "Why didn't your best friend sign it?"

"She hasn't...yet." smiled the young Avatar as he airbended a glistening silver stone around Katara's head.

Katara was speechless. All she could do was hug him tightly around his neck, which made Aang go red in the face. She then took the rock and carved her name under Aang's. And while he wasn't looking, she carved a heart around their names instead of a circle.

"Um...Katara?" stammered Aang, not noticing what Katara had done.

"What is it Aang?" said Katara as she turned over the bark and handed it back to Aang, not wanting him to see what she carved.

Aang took a deep breath. He tried not to blush as he took a seat on the bed beside Katara; but a slight giggle from her told him otherwise.

"I-I didn't bring you here just to sign my bark..." said Aang trying to keep eye contact with Katara.

Katara giggled slightly at how that sounded.

Aang gulped again and fumbled with what he had in his pocket.

"We've known each other for a long time Katara, and I would do anything for you..." said Aang taking her hand and making her blush slightly. "But I need you to do something for me."

_He's not leaving to face Ozai alone is he? _thought Katara. _I swear, if he even thinks about it I'll..._

"Katara...I have this feeling...that when I'm around you...I..."

"AANG! AANG!" came Sokka's voice followed by loud banging on his door.

Annoyed but somehow relieved, Aang left the bedside and opened the door slightly. He was immediately met with a panting sweating Sokka.

"What do you want?" replied Aang, his voice hinting vague agitation.

"Have you...have you seen Katara?"

"Why?" came Aang's quick reply.

"It's...Dad's...HE'S HERE!"exclaimed Sokka wobbling on his feet.

He was saved at the last second from hitting the ground by Katara, who ran out the door the second she heard what Sokka said.

"Oh...hey Katara..." said Sokka feeling lightheaded as Katara caught him by his arms. "What're...what're you doing in Aang's room?" said Sokka trying to give them a piercing glare. But all he did was go cross eyed.

_...heh...I guess running and drinking in the same night is too much for him..._thought Aang.

"Sokka..." came Katara's excited voice. "Where's Dad?"

"Where you'd least expect it!" came a deep warm voice from behind Katara.

Her mind went blank, eyes went wide, and her mouth sprung open. Not to mention that she let go of her brother, who hit the floor with a thud.

"D-Dad?" she whispered as she turned to face the father she had almost forgotten.

"Hey there, beautiful." replied Hakoda as he swept his daughter into a tight embrace and twirled her around the hall. "I've missed you two. More than you know."

Aang looked on with a small smile on his face and stopped fiddling with what was in his pocket.

"Maybe I'll tell her later..." Aang muttered as he picked up Sokka and helped him walk to meet his dad again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The palace was exactly how Azula remembered it. Silent. Ominous. But now wasn't the time to relive the good times of being a mischievous princess. She entered the throne room and saw a man standing at ease in front of a wall of flame. But it wasn't the flame the man was acknowledging, it was the man behind the inferno.

"Azula..." the flame thundered to her from across the room. " The time has come. Send out the fleet to meet this pitiful band of benders."

"Father." Azula said eyeing the other man. "Are you sure that we can trust him?"

"Apart from you, my daughter..." the Fire Lord sounded. "None can oppose him. Besides, he infiltrated the Avatar's army and is one of the highest ranking officials commanding the Avatar's sea and ground forces."

"Thank you, my Lord" said the man sinking to one knee. " I live to serve. Anyone you wish to die, it will be done."

"And what of my wretch of a son?" the Fire Lord questioned.

An evil smirk spread across the man's face as he lifted his head. "I will break him."


End file.
